emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3597 (1st December 2003)
Marlon steels himself when he has to face living with his wife and his lover. Meanwhile, Siobhan is shocked when Ronnie offers her a bit more than comfort, and Chas' fiery temper is unleashed. Plot Marlon has lots of explaining to do to Tricia - he's been de-Dingled, badly crossed Cain, lost her beloved Victoria Cottage, and is paying for Charity to live at Pear Tree Cottage. Katie tells Robert that her first instincts were right - they should try and stay away from each other. Robert points out this won't be easy. She decides that Victoria's dress will have to wait until it's not Robert driving her, and that she'd rather he didn't come to the party that night. Chas's fiery temper is set off by Viv's careless comments about her Aaron. Implying he's a tearaway, and his mother is nothing to live up to, Chas grabs her over the bar, and Diane and Bob have to break them apart. Diane gives Chas a huge telling off, that she mustn't ever be aggressive to any customers again. Tricia suggests that they should both move in with Charity and descends upon the house. Despite Marlon's protestations Charity gladly lets the two of them move in. When Tricia goes upstairs for a bath, Charity asks if she knows about the baby yet. Marlon's face says it all. Ronnie passes by to visit Siobhan and is invited in for a drink. Siobhan is feeling very low, and Ronnie tries to comfort her and then, unforgivably, moves in to kiss her. Shocked, she throws him out. When Tricia offers Charity more wine, she is forced to tell Tricia about her pregnancy, but won't be drawn on who the father is. Tricia has already invited Paddy and Emily over, and in the kitchen Marlon begs Paddy to be his friend again. Eventually Tricia passes out from wine and jetlag, and Marlon tells a shocked Paddy just how deep his troubles are. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None Locations *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,360,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes